The Oracle
by Septum520
Summary: A man has been watching this world since the beginning, and comes to mankind.


Disclaimer: In case you haven't realized I am not Stan Lee or Marvel therefore none of these characters belong to me, only the ideas.

In the beginning, there was darkness, and in that darkness, he watched and waited for what he knew would occur, the creation of life. And there it was a speck of brightness in the ocean of night, the World Tree was forming, the nine realms created, and all the universes between them. Then life became perfected species formed, Jotuns, Elves, Aesir, Vanir, and more. The species battled each over until the Aesirs and Vanirs known as the Asgardians, defeated the Dark Elves who ruled the realms and brought light to them. These Asgardians fought the other peoples until they had defeated them all and Borr then Odin became the ruler of all nine realms.

One of the nine realms, Midgard, drew little attention for some time until life began there as well. First it was only sea life, then giant lizards, next furry creatures, and finally creatures called humans that looked like the Asgardians. They were unintelligent group at first, but they prevailed in the harsh world, until they thrived in it and ruled their lands. Then he came as their Oracle, guiding them through their troubled times. The Oracle sat in caves speaking prophecies, he wrote them in books, taught them to see their fates in the stars, advised kings and emperors, lead the masses all to the fate they eventually became a people intelligent and rational.

X Lightening X

The Oracle then traveled to Asgard to meet with Odin, and give him the gift of foresight and knowledge in exchange for one of his eyes. Odin accepted and was given the knowledge needed to become a good king. He also met with Odin's sons, Thor, and Loki, as he watched them play sadly, for he knew of their future fate, enemies. His parting words to the sons of Odin were "Blood does not decide family" and them disappeared.

X Soldier X

He returned to Midgard, or Earth as it was now called, in the mist of World War II in March, 1964. Captain America or Steve Rogers was preparing a final attack on the Red Skull. He watched as the Howling Commandos and Steve prepared to leave for the Alps. As their plane disappeared into the sky he smiled then disappeared.

As Steve began to land the plane into the water he saw a shape behind him, a figure dressed in all black with glowing golden eyes. Then the figure spoke, "When you wake up, remember time does not take everything." Then the world went dark and the next time he awoke he was in a hospital listening to the radio as it spoke of a baseball game he knew he had been present at.

X Arrow X

Before Clint Barton left to kill he infamous Black Widow he was stopped by a man wearing all black with his face hidden. The man looked to him with glowing gold eyes and spoke saying, "People can change, Agent Barton, if you give them a chance. Good luck," then he disappeared without a trace.

Later when Clint was prepared to shoot, he remembered what the man had said and decided to take the Widow to S.H.E.I.L.D, perhaps she could change.

X Monsters X

The Oracle returned to Earth, to a place called Calcutta in India. As Natasha Romanov and Bruce Banner prepared to leave a voice sounded, "Do not dwell on the past, for it does not matter anymore, look to the future for it will be bright and joyous. Until we meet again Natasha Romanov and Robert Banner."

X Storyteller X

After the portal had been closed and Loki imprisoned, the Avengers, minus Tony, returned to the Hellicarrier to be debriefed and decide Loki and the tesseract's fate. It was decided that the tesseract and Loki would go to Asgard, and face justice there. When the group turned to return to New York an assistant ran up out of breath and said, "There is a man in Loki's cell with him." Immediately the Avengers rushed to Loki's cell to prevent him from escaping. What they found was a man in all black with glowing gold eyes speaking softly to Loki while removing the muzzle and chains from him. "Step away from the prisoner or we will shoot. Loki cannot be allowed to go free again," demanded Fury. "I am afraid that will not be possible, I will need my storyteller soon, and he must be free," responded the man in black, "I am the Oracle, I have seen that Loki must be free." Upon hearing his words, Thor fell to his knees saying, "Lord Oracle forgive us, we will not interfere with your visions." "Remove your hood and show us your face," ordered Fury. In response, the Oracle removed his hood revealing the face of Tony Stark, "Before you try to do anything know this, Tony Stark does not exist, only the Oracle. I have been here since before life began and I will be here after it ends. I see the future and have come to direct it so life will survive. Know this the Mad Titan is coming, and soon after Ragnarok will begin, my storyteller and I will lead the survivors to a new life. Good Luck and remember the future is not set in stone," and with that he disappeared with Loki, never to be seen again until they lead the people to new life.


End file.
